Imagínate
by el santo pegaso
Summary: Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro de mis sonificfic, jeje, lo único que les puedo decir es que tienen algunos comentarios adultos, así que menores de 21 atenerse jeje. Un abraso y hasta la próxima. Y recuerden dejar Reviews.


**N/A: Que tal aquí me tiene con otro de mis fic, espero que sea de su agrado y por cierto considero apropiado advertir que este fic tendrá situación adulta y demás, comprenden no. Bueno lean y díganme que tal.**

**-Y antes que nada aquí van mis agradecimientos a los amigos / as que dejaron un Review, en mi otro fic "Como le digo a mi hijo".**

**Johnn23: Ínfimamente agradecido amigo, ya que siempre me tiene presente, un fuerte abraso.**

**Aloqua: Te agradezco tus comentarios y me alegro que te allá gustado.**

**AmandU: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y por lo que me enviaste por e-mail.**

**El pájaro de Fuego: Gracias por tu lindo comentario, y me alegro que te sumes a la lista de los titanes he, un abraso.**

**Tenshihime-Raven: Amiga mil disculpa por mi olvido, fue sin querer, te mando un fuertísimo abraso y hasta la próxima.**

-Es una mañana atípica, el sol brilla en su esplendor, pero unas nubes grises que a lo lejos amenazan con cubrirlo todo; me levante mas temprano que de costumbre, la ansiedad de este día me tiene como loco, y no es para menos, ya que hace unos meses, pudimos ser sincero con nuestros sentimientos; Aun que por el momento nos ocultemos de los demás, no es por que dudemos de nuestro amor, es simplemente que dudamos que ellos lo comprendan; Es que tememos que no lo aprueben... en realidad no se... pero hoy será el primer día en que solo estaremos tu y yo, ya que los demás se irán por unos días con los titanes este; Aun que la invitación fue para todos, yo puse un pretextó un tanto, tonto.

-Como que alguien se tiene que quedar por si sucede algo... aun que hace meses que ningún villano nos ataca, pero que les podía decir... Ellos solo me miraron, como dudando, pero yo nos les di importancia, y en cambio tu, les dijiste que no te interesaba y que preferías quedarte y leer tus libros, y que de paso me harías compañía; te mire y sonreí disimuladamente para que solo vos lo veas... y sin mas contratiempos la mañana dejo lugar a la tarde en donde las nubes cubrieron el cielo... por un momento dudaron si ir o no... a lo que levantándome del sofá les dije; Que no... me miraron, y rápidamente me lleve la mano a la nuca y trataba de buscar en pretexto, hasta que les dije, que como no iban hay, si de seguro los están esperando con algún agasajo y que seria descortés no ir...

-Que tonto me dije a mi mismo, mientras ellos lo discutían... es que realmente quería que ellos se fueran, no porque no los aprecie, pero es que realmente deseó quedarme a solas contigo, dije mentalmente y mirándola; Luego de sí, no, si, al final accedieron a ir, baje mi mano y la apreté en señal de victoria; Los acompañe hasta la azotea en donde partirían en la nave T; Estando hay les desee buen viaje, en tanto la nave comenzaba a elevarse hasta que se perdió en esa tarde gris; mire a mi lado y tu ya no estabas, me asuste por un momento, hasta que prefreí bajar ya que de seguro estará tan nerviosa como yo.

-Primeramente me dirigí hasta mi cuarto en donde me di una ducha ya que los nervios me hicieron transpirar; Luego de ese refrescante momento me puse mi ropa mientras me miraba al espejo, y tomaba ese frasco de perfume que había comprado para una ocasión especial y que mejor que esta, me dije... y cuando estuve listo salí y me dirigí hasta la sala en donde te encontraría, viendo la lluvia que comenzó a caer y el viento a soplar; Me acerqué lentamente hacia ti, y te tome de la cintura y te dije al oído... por fin solos Raven...

Imagínate, solo tu y yo.

Imagínate, haciendo el amor.

En la ventana que golpea el viento y la lluvia.

En una tarde para darnos nuestro amor.

Por primera vez, fuimos piel a piel

Por primera vez, me amaste y te ame

Y descubrimos un oasis, de un amor

Hermoso, sabroso y también peligroso

Imagínate, solo tu y yo

Haciendo el amor

Imagínate, en una tarde

Para amarnos con locura

-... Y comencé a devorar tu cuello a besos, mientras tu dabas pequeños gemidos... pasaste tu mano sobras las mías, y luego con tu mano derecha comenzaste a acariciarme la cabeza, eso segundos fueron mágicos... pero... ya deseaba probar tus labios, así que lentamente te solté mientras tu te girabas para quedar frente mío; En ese momento me perdí entre tus hermosos ojos, que hacían que mi cuerpo temblara, y te deseará mas; Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron finamente, hasta fundirnos el uno con el otro... al principio fue suave el beso que lentamente iba aumentando la profundidad y la intensidad, para terminar en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo, mientras afuera la lluvia y el viento golpeaba la ventana, pero eso no nos detuvo sin aquella necesidad de respirar;

-Pero al irte separando de mí, sentí que me moría, ya que al probar tus labios me hice adicto a ellos, sentía que sin ellos mi vida se iría, así que me fui acercando nuevamente hasta ti... y fundirme nuevamente entre tus caricias y besos... no se cuantos segundos, minutos o horas pasamos hay contra el ventanal de la sala; Para mi solo importabas vos... cuando volvimos a separarnos, te acomodaste tu cabellos que caía de costado sobre tu oído, agachaste un poco la cabeza mientras me tomabas de la mano... me pediste que te acompañara a tu habitación; Yo solo dije si, mientras tu caminabas en dirección a tu cuarto... yo te seguía como un lobo que persigue a su presa... Miraba tu hermoso cabello, tu cintura y... me avergoncé con mi ultimo comentario.

-Pero que podía hacer, soy un hombre y ella una mujer pensé... llegamos a la puerta de tu cuarto... yo me detuve, pero en eso siento tu mano que me jala hasta dentro... esta oscuro, no puedo verte, soltaste mi mano... me asuste y pronuncie tu nombre... en ese momento no hubo mas respuesta que las cortinas que cubrían tu ventana se habrían; Podía ver como la lluvia sea había intensificado al igual que el viento... pero que me importaba eso, te busque con la mirada y té vi, caminar lentamente hasta mí, mientras dejabas caer tu capa al suelo... posaste tus brazos sobre mi cuello... yo te tome por tu cintura mientras nuestros labios se volvían a unir;

-Lentamente caminamos hasta tu cama, en dónde lentamente te fui depositando, sin dejar de besarte... en ese momento comencé a acariciar tu cuerpo… primero tu cintura, mientras me hacia camino hasta tus pechos... en ese momento te sentí temblar y me detuve por un momento y quite mis labios de los tuyos; Y un, no... fue lo que dijiste y me volviste a besar... era un momento mágico, en el que solo estábamos tu y yo; Lentamente comenzaste a quitarme la parte de arriba de mi uniforme, mientras yo hacia lo mismo con el tuyo... acaricie tu piel desnuda, mientras mis manos llagaron hasta tu brasier, buscando liberarlo de aquel encierro... unas ves que te lo quite lo arroje al suelo, mientras mis ojos se deslumbraban con tan hermosa vista que tenia... pase de tus labios a tu cuellos mientras descendía hasta quedar frente a tus pechos que se erguían ante mis ojos...

-Suavemente deposite un beso en la base, mientras comenzaba mi ascenso... podía sentir tu respiración agitada mientras me rodeabas con tus piernas la cintura, hasta que llegue a tu pezón en donde deposite un suave beso, para luego saborearlo con mi boca, en tanto vos me aprisionabas mas fuerte con tus brazos y piernas... este era un momento único en donde disfrutaba de tu calor, olor y sabor... luego pase a tu otro pecho mientras mi mano se deslizaba hasta tu ropa interior... me liberaste por un momento, para que yo pueda quitar esa prenda de ti... lo dos sabíamos que no había marcha atrás¿Pero que importaba, nos amábamos y eso era lo único que necesitamos para continuar... Y así también fueron mis ropas y mascara a parar al suelo, junto a las tuyas... nuestros cuerpos desnudos sentían el calor del otro...

-En un momento detuve mis caricias y la mire a los ojos, y con vos temblorosa le pregunte... ¿Puedo?... con un solo gesto me invitaste a adentrarme dentro tuyo… muy despacio me fui colocando sobre ella mientras suavemente, comencé a sentir tu calor… en eso note una pequeña mueca de dolor en tu rostro, sabia que esta era tu primera ves, igual que la mía… éramos inexpertos en esto de amarnos… pero eso no hizo que nos detengamos… lentamente tu cuerpo se fue adaptando al mió, y los suaves movimientos se convirtieron en una tormenta de placer y gozo… podía sentir tu respiración acelerada y tus brazos sobre mi espalda, impidiendo que me separada de ti… el tiempo en ese momento no existía… y la verdad tampoco nos importaba, ya que solo estábamos tu y yo…

-Estaba llegando al punto máximo de placer… intente separarme, pero tu me lo impediste y al oído me susurraste… Quiero sentirte dentro mió… me abrasaste muy fuerte, mientras yo te llenaba con todo mi ser y en ese momento solo nuestros gemidos se escucho en aquella habitación, que fue el mudo testigo de nuestro amor… estuvimos unos minutos abrasados, hasta que me recosté en la cama y tu ponías tu cabeza sobre mi pecho y dibujabas círculos en mi… yo acariciaba tus lacios cabellos… era un momento único, ya que no solo fue carnal aquello, sino fue el momento en donde nuestras almas, fueron una sola… mientras tu descansaba, ya que la verdad no se cuantas vece lo volvimos hacer…

-Estabas exhausta al igual que yo… pero en ese momento recostado junto a ti, miro hacia la ventana y podía ver como la tardé le estaba dejando lugar a la noche… seguramente para otros fue una tarde horrible ya que la lluvia y el viento no menguaban… pero para mi es la mejor tarde que tuve ya que te tengo entre mis brazos… lentamente el sueño me fue venciendo… y antes de cerrar mis ojos completamente te mire y en un susurro te dije… te amo, mi ángel de negras alas… y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en tu rostro, mientras yo cerré por completo mis ojos y me sentí el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por que tu estaba conmigo… por que esta ves no fue mi imaginación, esta ves fue real, hoy por fin, fuiste mía y yo fui tuyo… te amo Raven.

Imagínate, solo tu y yo

Haciendo el amor

Imagínate, en una tarde

Para amarnos con locura.

-Bueno antes que me tiren con lo que tengan a manos les digo que es el primero que hago en este tipo de genero tan, tan bueno me entienden no, y sapan disculpar es que realmente me costo mucho ya que como habrán leído trate de usar palabras no groseras o mal sonantes ya que le quitaría digamos… la pureza que significa, cuando dos personas expresan su amor, libres de cualquier perversión, bueno comprenden… hay Dios no saben que nervioso estoy, en fin solo espero que les allá gustado.

-Y como siempre serán bienvenidos sus comentarios, insultos, tirón de orejas o lo que consideren apropiado decirme. Nos vemos, un abraso de su amigo El Santo.

Atte. El santo pegaso

Tema: Imagínate

Artista: Jorge Veliz y los santiagueños de oro

Autor: Jorge Veliz – Fabián Juárez


End file.
